


I Still Feel The Same Around You (written by Vannah)

by SAMC_Inc



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Domestic luke, F/M, Kids AU, Luke Wedding au, Luke blurb, Luke drabble, Luke fluff, Luke with kids, This is super cute au, family au, luke imagine, luke smut, wedding au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 16:51:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4067425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SAMC_Inc/pseuds/SAMC_Inc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your two kids couldn't be more perfect, even when they are complaining about how hungry they are at a wedding</p><p>Or better yet, when you and Luke get home and finally get the kids asleep, your blonde husband suggests something you never fully expected from him. And in the end, you go with it because he's the love of your life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Still Feel The Same Around You (written by Vannah)

**Author's Note:**

> This one was written by me (Vannah) for Alan (because that hoe liked this song for some reason)

"You look beautiful," Luke whispered in your ear for what must have been the thousandth time that night. You smiled, turning your head to look at him. You were surprised he was so close, your noses nearly bumping together. Luke gave a laugh, eyes crinkling from the width of his smile.

"What do you want?" You chided, eyes falling to the grin tilting his pink mouth, silver loop hanging in the corner of his lip reflecting the twinkling lights hanging above.

Luke's brows raised, eyes widening in an offended expression.

"I can't be nice to my wife?" He grunted, eyebrows dropping down into a frown.

"I've known you a long time, Lucas. What do you want?" You repeated again, smoothing his blonde hair back. Although your husband liked to compliment you at every available chance, you couldn't deny that there was something odd about the way he was constantly admiring you, or how he was fidgeting so often.

He sighed, leaning back in his chair, long legs stretching out in his black dress pants.

"Can we leave here a little early?" He whispered, face lifting in hope.

You glanced around the room, kinda surprised to realize that you had almost forgotten where you were. The wedding reception had just started, more guests arriving through the big glass doors and making their way to the decorated tables assigned to them.

"We didn't even go to the ceremony," You argued with him, rolling your eyes in his direction.

"Yeah?" He raised a brow.

"Don't you think you could handle a couple of hours?"

"But the children-"

You hit his knee, stopping him mid sentence, "Luke, do you even know where your kids are right now?"

He glanced around the room, gaze landing on the chocolate covered fountain that everyone under the age of twelve was crowded around. One girl stood taller than the rest, her brown curls bouncing around her shoulders and framing her radiant smile and rosy cheeks. Adalynn looked exactly like you, despite her blue eyes and lanky figure. She was loud and adventurous, loving everyone she possibly could with all of her heart. Landon stood beside her legs, a tiny fist clenching Adalynn's purple dress as he watched the fountain with wide eyes, thumb shoved in his mouth out of nervous habit. Your little boy was shier, more reserved than his sister with features that were the exact replications of your husband, regardless of his dark hair. Your heart clenched in your chest as your daughter grabbed her brother, lifting the four year old into her arms so he could get closer the liquid wonder that was holding them captive.

"Yeah," Luke breathed, adoration clear in his voice as he watched them, "Having the time of their lives."

You flicked your gaze back to him,chest swelling with emotion at the way his blue eyes were lit with the brightest shade of love as he watched the siblings interact. Then he was turning those eyes to you, and you weren't sure if you had ever felt as content as right then. A smile broke out across his face, straight teeth flashing against the pink of his lips. He leaned close to you, resting his elbows on his knees as he took your hands in his.

"So I guess we can stay," He whispered, toying with one of the rings you had stolen from him years ago.

"Oh, can we? Thank you, Captain Hemmings for permission to take off," You scoffed, earning another smile.

"Are you gonna call me that later-"

"Mom," Adalynn whined, pushing yours and Luke's shoulders apart.

You flicked your hubby a glare, assuring him that he'd be hearing about that little comment later. He just smiled, moving to set Landon in his lap. The little boy wrapped an arm around his father, resting his head against Luke's chest. Luke's hand fell on Landon's back, palm rubbing in reassuring circles.

"Yes?" You turned to your daughter, brushing the hair you had styled for her over her shoulder.

"We're hungry," She frowned, moving to perch on Luke's other knee.

"Yeah, momma," Landon sighed, pushing off of Luke's chest to reach for you. You grabbed his tiny frame, moving to cuddle him into your arms.

"Are you, baby?" You cooed, fixing his little sweater vest. He nodded, giggle erupting as you tickled his ribs.

"I'm sure they'll be serving dinner soon, I hear they've got lots of vegetables just for the kids." Luke assured, giving you a wink. You couldn't help but smile at his lame dad joke, Adalynn groaning in distress while Landon threw his arms up in triumph. Kid had a thing for anything that sprouted from the ground.

Dinner was served, as promised by Luke, shortly after. Then the lights were being dimmed and the attention was turned to the elegant wood dancefloor, the bride and groom waltzing together in their first dance. The couple brought back memories of your very own, how Luke had been so nervous and blushed bright red when he messed up, only to flash a toothy grin and resume as if nothing had happened. Luke scooted closer to you, draping an arm over the back of your chair, leaning down to drop a kiss to your cheek before motioning you to look in the direction of your kids. Adalynn and Landon sat quietly in their chairs, coloring in the books provided for them and whispering to one another every so often. When the dance floor was opened to anyone that wished to make a fool out of themselves, Adalynn was out of her seat in no time. She pulled Luke out of his chair, and he stood with a grin, large hand clasped in her tiny palm. He swept off his dress jacket, laying it over his chair before rolling up the sleeves of his button down and loosening his tie. You shook your head when he winked at you, checking your phone for the time.

"You have about ten minutes, Hemmings. It's past this ones bedtime," You whispered, tilting your head towards Landon who was still absorbed in his coloring.

"Sure," Luke shrugged before being tugged to the dance floor by your persistent daughter. Adalynn beamed up at her dad as he took her hand in his, twirling her under his arm. She giggled, throwing her head back in laugher when he wrangled her back in, dipping her gracefully. The violet colored dress whirled around her legs, headband sparkling under the glowing lights as Luke spun her around. A slow song started, and Luke's broad smile sloped into a grin as he tugged the seven year old into his arms, holding their hands together. You were startled by Landon crawling into your lap, placing his hands on your shoulders so his blue eyes were directly on yours.

"I wanna dance with you, mama," He smiled sleepily, revealing his missing tooth from a few nights ago.

"You do?" You gasped, smiling when he nodded his head vigorously. You picked him up, carrying him to sway beside where Adalynn and Luke were. Landon's tiny arms encircled your neck, his head falling to lay beneath your chin as you undulated back and forth. You locked eyes with Luke, smile spreading even wider. Then the tune was slowing down, and your tribe was leaving the floor. You continued to hold a now sleeping Landon while Luke tugged his jacket on before helping Adalynn with hers. You gently gave the unconscious toddler to your husband when he reached for him, allowing you to slip on your own coat and settle Landons on him.

"Ready to go? Did you say goodbye to everyone?" You asked to Adalynn, who nodded quickly before yawning.

"Are you tired, sweetheart," Luke asked her while settling Landon more comfortably against his chest, carefully digging into his pocket for his keys.

Adalynn shook her head and you chuckled, knowing the second she got in the car she would be out. You slipped a hand into Luke's pants pocket, grabbing the silver entanglement of items and placing them in his hand. You grasped Adalynn's fingers, pulling her into your side and dropping an arm around her shoulders before exiting the building and braving the cold. You and Luke settled the kids into your SUV, Landon slouching over in his car seat and Adalynn cuddling into her favorite blanket before you were sinking into the heat of the passenger seat and heading home.

\-----

Adalynn and Landon were fast asleep in their respective rooms, Landon not waking for a second from the nap he slipped into at the wedding and Addy falling asleep the moment her dark curls hit the pillow. You turned on your little boys nightlight on the way out of his superhero themed room, shutting the door soundly before making your way to the living room, heels clicking on the hardwood floor. The lamp next to the overstuffed chair was flipped on, creating a soft glow over Luke's relaxed body that was taking up residence in the seat. His jacket was off once again, black tie completely undone this time and resting around his neck, the first few buttons on the white shirt left open to show off his tan skin. His eyes flicked up as you neared him, revealing his blue eyes.

"I'm going to go check the security system," Luke murmured, heaving his six foot frame out of the chair.

"Okay," You shook your head at his nervous routine, placing a hand on his chest when he stood in front of you. He placed a chaste kiss to your lips, smiling softly before ambling away.

You made your way to the opposite end of the house, to the master bedroom. Clothes were strewn about all over the place, the bed a messy layer of covers. A lazy stack of books stood crooked beside your side of the bed, Luke's guitar resting against the wall nearest his. You hummed to yourself, sliding the zipper of your dress down to have it pool at your feet along with the shoes you toed off. You picked up the soft material, moving to lay it over the back of the plush chair that sat in the corner of the room. Luke's old, gray sheriff T-shirt was in a lump on the floor and you swooped down to pick it up, tugging it on over your underwear. You pulled your hair out of the neck, letting the curls fall around your shoulders.

"You know what?" Luke announced from the doorway, toeing into the room before shutting the door.

"Hmm?" You hummed, unclasping the necklace from around your neck.

"I didn't get to dance with Mrs. Hemmings tonight," Your husband mused, dark brow rising over his eye.

"Oh, what a shame. You'll have to get her next time," You teased softly, moving to the dresser to put the silver chain into the jewelry box. Luke crossed the room in long strides, tangling his arms around your waist from behind.

"Would you like to dance now? I know I'm pretty much a pro, but there's no need to be nervous," He whispered in your ear, hot breath spilling over your neck. You chuckled, turning in his arms and linking your wrists together behind his neck.

"I believe it was me who taught you everything you know," You quipped, tilting your head back so you could see him.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, princess. I'm a natural," he smirked, moving you both to the center of the room. You waltzed with him, keeping your bodies tucked close together and resting your head on his chest so you could hear his heart beat. His hands spanned your waist, not complaining once when you lost your footing and stumbled on his feet.

"I have something for you," Luke muttered, chest rumbling against your ear.

"You do?" You eased back, eyebrows rising in confusion.

"Yeah," He smiled nervously, reaching into his pocket to pull out-

A cigarette?

"Lucas Hemmings, who are you?" You gasped, dropping your arms from his neck to grab the thin roll up out of his fingers.

"Where did you get this?" You murmured in wonder, gaze flicking up at him.

"Kid at the wedding," He shrugged, moving to grab it from you.

"And you thought we would…?"

"Smoke it."

"You can get addicted to these, you know."

"Like you've never done it before."

"I haven't."

"Liar."

"Maybe once."

"That's my girl."

"Have you?"

"Nope."

You eased back on your heels, chewing on your bottom lip.

"This is not going to become a routine, Lucas."

He rolled his eyes,"No shit."

You backed up to the dresser, opening Luke's drawer to grab your favorite pair of sweatpants out.

"We're doing this in the garage, I will not have smoke in our house." You muttered, tugging the pants on.

"Of course," Luke breathed, grabbing your hand and leading you to your destination.

A tingle of excitement rushed through you, nervousness following shortly. This was ridiculous, you were a grown ass woman, and here Luke was, making you feeling like a teenager about to sneak out for the first time. Your husband paused in the kitchen, moving to a drawer to grab the lighter you restricted for candles only. Finally you were treading through the hallway to carport, Luke swinging open the door and flipping on the bright lights. You stumbled into the garage, bare feet hitting the cold pavement and sending a shiver through you. Luke clasped the door behind you softly, giving you a wink and a smirk before placing the thin, white cancer stick in between his lips.

"It's a metaphor, you see," You sighed softly, peeking up at him with a smile. He flashed a grin, lifting the lighter to the end of the cigarette. Luke paused, eyes turning to yours in hesitation.

"Do you want to go first?" He asked, starting to take the cig out of his mouth. You laughed, grabbing it from him and placing it in between your teeth. Luke leaned in, lighting the end of the roll up with his kindled flame. You inhaled, eyes locking on his gaze. The toxics filled your mouth with a bitter taste, moving down your throat and filling your lungs. You pulled the nicotine stick out of your mouth, coughing slightly.

"Your turn," you said dryly, turning it over to Luke. He took it out of your fingers, placing a hand on your back and rubbing gently.

"You okay," Luke questioned, face contorting into a worried frown. You nodded quickly, brushing off his concern.

Luke set up again, and this time it was you who was lighting it. He held the smoke between his fingers, cheek bones becoming more prominent when he took a drag. With his disheveled appearance, lip ring, and the newly added cigarette, he held the aura of a troubled adult, not a successful father of two. He brought the stick out from his lips, blowing smoke out of the corner of his mouth.

"That's pretty terrible," Luke denounced, shaking his head and rubbing the cigarette into the pavement before tossing it into the big trash bin.

"Yeah," You agreed, not being able to hold in your laugh at the sight of his disgusted face, "You handled it like a champ though."

"I handle everything like a champ," Luke shrugged confidently, pulling you back into the war may of the house before turning off the lights and shutting the door.

"Um, no," you scoffed, loosely entangling your fingers with his before leading him back to the bedroom, stopping twice to check on the still sleeping children.

"I do too," he whined, dragging his feet like a child.

"Oh, really? What about when Ad's fish died?" You tossed over your shoulder.

"That was sad. I had her new fish before she could notice," Luke argued.

"You got her a clownfish, Lucas, not a goldfish."

"I was nervous."

You scoffed, rolling your eyes and traipsing over the threshold of your room, Luke bumping into you when you stopped and scooting you forward.

"Jesus, baby giraffe, watch out," You hissed, struggling to regain your balance before Luke was reaching out an arm and steadying you.

"Sorry," he grunted, releasing you so you could get into your side of the bed. You settled against the mattress, propping yourself up against the headboard. You flipped the lamp on next to the bed, Luke turning off the overhead light.

You watched as your husband unbuttoned his shirt, his gaze locking on yours when he let it slip off his shoulders to pool on the ground. A grin slipped over his lips, tugging half of his mouth up. His hands fell to his belt, unbuckling it and sliding it through the loops before undoing the button on his pants. You let out a sigh when he pulled them off, throwing them somewhere across the room. Luke let out a chuckle, his dimple showing as he moved to the bed in just his underwear. The bed dipped as he settled in next to you, propping himself up on his arm as he leered down at you. You glared.

"What?" He whispered softly, teeth flashing in a grin.

"Tease," You huffed, turning on your side before tugging the lamp off, emerging the room in darkness.

Luke let out a laugh, his arm swooping around you to force you back on your back. You could smell the faintest hint of smoke, mixed with the cologne he had dabbed along his collar earlier. His breath was hot against your face, your body tensing in anticipation. You hands slid up the smooth skin of his shoulders, pulling him down for a kiss. His lips met yours greedily, like he had been waiting to do that for ages.

Sorta like your first kiss.

You smiled against his mouth, his lip ring cold against your skin. Luke bowed his head to yours, forehead to forehead.

"I love you," he murmured, and your heart constricted like it did every time he said it. Like you still couldn't believe it.

"Do you hear me," Lucas nipped along your jawline, "I love you."

"I know," you whispered, because you did.

Then Luke's mouth was attached to yours once more, but this time it was gentle and slow, like he wanted to take all the time in the world with you. And you grinned into the kiss again because you knew that you'd use up however many of your minutes it took to create a moment like this one.


End file.
